Los sueños, son la peor pesadilla
by SakuraBallSeiyaMejoresAnimes
Summary: [Especial haloween] las pesadillas representan nuestros peores miedos, y a veces hasta nos obliga a hacer cosas que no queremos hacer, pero cuando vives una pesadilla es imposible escapar, no importa a donde vallas, no importa en donde estés, ellas siempre te perseguirán.


Los sueños, son la peor pesadilla.

_**Summary:**_

_**[Especial haloween] las pesadillas representan nuestros peores miedos, y a veces hasta nos obliga a hacer cosas que no queremos hacer, pero cuando vives una pesadilla es imposible escapar, no importa a donde vallas, no importa en donde estés, ellas siempre te perseguirán.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Los sueños, son la peor pesadilla._

Estaba solo en mi casa, se había cortado la luz, mis padres no estaban y la lluvia caía lentamente sobre los vidrios de mi ventana. Entre toda esa obscuridad, podía ver como las cristalinas gotas de lluvia caían sobre la húmeda tierra…y podía oír, como el viento mecía a las huecas y torcidas ramas de los arboles. Yo estaba solo en ese momento, no tenía nada que hacer así que fui a mi habitación…

Cuando entre, solo había una véngala de luz entre toda la obscuridad de la habitación… silenciosamente, me acosté…pasaron las horas, y la suave brisa del cansancio logro mecerme hasta caer en un profundo sueño…  
>ese sueño fue tan horrible y fantasmal, podía ver la sangre corriendo por mis heladas manos, cuerpos de personas tiradas en todo el suelo…mis ojos rojizos como la sangre, había sido yo el causante de esas muertes.<p>

Me desperté muy agitado, las luz aun no venia y yo estaba más que asustado, preguntándome ¿Qué significa ese sueño?; aun puedo oír esas voces gritando y suplicando piedad, voces de personas inocentes que poco a poco morían en mis maños…

"_auxilio"_

"_auxilio"_

Por lo menos estaba consciente de que fue solo un sueño. En ese momento tuve el deseo de salir y divertirme un rato para despejar mi mente…  
>aun llovía y el viento movía mis suaves mechones de cabello, la oscuridad reinaba en aquel lugar y a medida que la gente pasaba, sentía extraños deseos…mi mente me atormentaba diciendo:<p>

"_mata"_

"_mata"_

"_mata"_

"_eso es lo que tu sangre sayajin desea…mátalos a todos"_

Intente resistirme, pero fue inútil. Una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en mi cara al poco tiemblo que observo caer a los humanos masacrados lentamente ante mí, quiero escapar, pero es inútil, mis pesadillas me han atrapado, la fría sangre corre por mis manos, sangre de personas inocentes que en este momento no eran más que cadáveres tirados en el suelo, mi cerebro quiere explotar, necesita pensar y no puede, mi cuerpo se torna frio, y mi risa demoniaca se escucha por toda la calle. Mis ojos ya no eran azules, si no, de un rojo muy intenso

¿Así se siente la muerte?

Trato desesperadamente de gritar, pero en vez de eso solo me escucho carcajear muy malignamente, la lluvia caía cada vez es más pesada, mis manos aprietan el cuello de las personas que aun viven, el aire ya no entra, mis garras se clavaban en sus pechos como una daga, es tanto el dolor que mi ambición sayajin provocaba.

Llega la noche y vuelvo a mi casa, mis padres ya estaban allí, lo que mi madre no noto, pero mi padre si era ese olor a muerte que invadía mi cuerpo. Ella pregunto si me sentía bien, yo no respondí, lo único que pude oír de esa mujer fue un gran grito desgarrador que salió de garganta cuando clave mis garras en su pecho, y la verdad me sentí muy bien al hacerlo… ¿A dónde habían ido a parar aquellos sentimientos de culpabilidad de las primeras veces en que masacre a esas personas?, ¿Qué había sido de mi arrepentimiento?, ¿a dónde aquel dolor intenso?, ¿en donde quedo esa lucha de sus ojos intentando evitar llorar?...  
>Ya no quedaba nada de aquello en mi corazón.<br>Me había convertido en una implacable máquina de muerte.  
>Ya no había compasión en mis ojos a la hora de matar.<p>

Y esas voces aun merodeaban por mi mente.

"_mata, mata, mata"_

"_mata, mata, mata"_

"_mata, mata, mata"_

Me desperté exaltado, con lágrimas en mis ojos…todo había sido una pesadilla. Feliz, fui bajando hasta la sala muy despacio, pues estaba muy oscuro y no quería hacer ruido, pero, cuando llegue a la sala, tuve que taparme la boca para reprimir un enorme grito de horror…mis padres estaban muertos. Mi madre ensangrentada y mi padre atravesado.

Me desplome en el suelo, negando una y otra ves…hasta que escuche una vos en mi cabeza que me decia.

"bien echo trunks, nuestros homicidios salieron perfecto"

Esta ves si grite, al parecer esto jamás fue un sueño, fui yo…yo mate a todas esas personas inocentes…y esa vos en mi cabeza seguía diciéndome que matara a más gente.  
>En ese momento me di cuenta de que mis pesadillas ganaron…yo ya no era yo.<p>

Ahora y para siempre me convertiría en una maquina asesina.

Al parecer esa vos en mi cabeza tenía razón.

"_**los **__**sueños, son la peor pesadilla"**_

Fin.

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_**¿Y que les parece? Por favor les guste o no la historia, comenten.**_


End file.
